A very belated Xmas present for Drager
by Vigatus
Summary: This story started when I started giving Drager ideas for his story 'Lifestyle Changes.' Read his story first until you reach the chapter where he tells the readers that I wrote part of the story. This file is incomplete so I'll remove it and upload it a
1. Default Chapter

This story is a very belated x-mas gift for Drager. I was reading his story Lifestyle Changes and I started getting ideas for his story. I started e-mailing the ideas to him and he suggested that I write my own story based on his. As the plot changed in Drager's story my ideas changed too. I still wanted to contribute something to the story so I wrote the most current idea I had and sent it to Drager. Drager ended up using a lot of what I had written so you the reader will probably see many similarities between the first part of my story and one of Drager's chapters, chapter 21 I think. He gives me credit for parts of the chapter. There are also many differences, I'm sure everyone will notice the battle scene in Drager's chapter is a lot better than mine. Some of this story is also new and even Drager has not seen it before. The part that I sent Drager and the new stuff is separated by a line of *'s. The reason Drager has not seen it before is because I didn't want to fall to far behind his plot development so I only wrote the first part so he could use that. I also e-mailed a copy of this file to Drager so he can use any of the new components in the story he wishes. By the way you should read Drager's story Lifestyle Changes because this story will be really hard to understand if you don't. Besides it's still one of the best Digimon stories out there. Now on to the disclaimer;  
  
I don't own Digimon and I don't think Drager does either. Now on with the story:  
  
Taigermon's eye's open with a start. He looks around not recognizing the surroundings completely. Then suddenly, as Tai's brain begins to function, he remembers that he is in the home of Rika of the Digimon Tamers. As Tai's brain functions increase he realizes that he is hearing a loud ringing noise. It was this noise that woke Tai in the first place. Looking around Tai sees Kari, Gatomon, Agumon, and Rika in her Digimon form looking about. It appears that the alarm has woken the rest of them as well.  
  
Kari looks at her bother and asks, "What's going on?"   
  
"I was hoping you guys would tell me. I hope this isn't someone's idea of a joke. I was having a really good dream about Biyomon and I being on this island of catnip."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to keep you away from that stuff Tai."  
  
"Next time Tai I want to be on the island of catnip with you. I don't think Biyomon would truly appreciate an island of catnip."  
  
"Yeah okay Gatomon."   
  
Rika looks at the rest of her roommates in disbelief, "I can't believe that you have a dream about a Digimon as a girlfriend and all your sister is worried about is the catnip."  
  
Rika looks to her digivice, which is the one making the high pitched alarm and says, "There's no time to worry about that now. There's a portal opening from the digital world."  
  
Kari turns to Rika and asks, "Where is it forming?"   
  
"About half way between here and Jeri's home, and it's a big one too nearly the size of the D-reaper's."  
  
'Hey Sora and Biyomon are staying with Jeri.' Upon realizing this Tai jumps up and yells, "Well what are we waiting for guys? Let's get going, they're going to need our help."  
  
When Tai realizes that the others are just standing there looking at him he puts his paws on his hips and asks, "What?"  
  
Kari is the first to answer her brother's question, "Tai that's the first time since your change that you took charge."  
  
"Who cares, we need to get going."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Minutes later Kari and all the Digimon were running towards the area where the rift was forming.  
  
"Wow, look at all the fog. It must cover several city blocks."  
  
Rika looks done to her digivice and confirms Kari's thoughts, "It does, and it actually completely covers the market center where my grandmother shops for groceries."  
  
"Rika?"   
  
"Yes Tai?"  
  
"Do people live in this area?"  
  
"No it's all shops."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Why is that."  
  
"That means that we don't have to worry about protecting people other than Kari, and maybe Jeri and Sora, when we fight."  
  
"Oh yeah, good point."  
  
Kari stops Rika's bike just outside and looks to her brother and asks, "So do you want to go in now or wait to see if any of the others are going to show up."  
  
"I'm sorry Kari but I'm going to be in combat, you are going to have to make all the decisions starting now."   
  
"But Tai, I don't know what the right decision is."  
  
"Kari, no one knows what the right decision is going to be until after it is all said and done."  
  
"But I can't Tai, I just can't."  
  
"Yes you can Kari. I know that you can lead just as well as me, maybe even better."  
  
"No Tai. I can't I'm afraid that something will go wrong."  
  
"Kari, I'm always afraid that I'll make the wrong decision and someone that I care about will get hurt. I did make decisions that nearly got you and Sora hurt really badly, but even if a good leader makes a bad decision he has to overcome that mistake and achieve his goals."  
  
Just as Tai finished his pep talk to Kari the group heard a loud explosion from inside the fog accompanied with two feminine voices screaming.   
  
"Oh no, someone is getting hurt and it's my entire fault."  
  
"Kari, how is this your fault?"  
  
"It's my fault for not going in sooner, Tai."  
  
"There's no point in second guessing yourself, but I think we need to be going right now, okay?"  
  
"Right let's go."  
  
"Just a second Kari."  
  
"What is it Rika?"  
  
"Put the sun glasses on. You will need them to see while traveling through the digital barrier."  
  
Kari dawned her sunglasses and the group charged through the digital barrier. Upon entering the fog covered battle-field the group saw Sora and Jeri hiding behind some rubble while Garudamon was being pummeled by two Digimon the others have never seen before. The first was a large heavy looking humanoid Digimon made entirely of dark gray metal. On the shoulders of this Digimon sat two large rocket launchers. The other Digimon was a skinny humanoid made entirely of purple lighting.  
  
The lighting Digimon turns to the armored Digimon and says, "Hey Kriegmon can you believe these humans thought that their puny slave could defeat two megas like us."  
  
"No Blitzmon, I am not surprised by the arrogance of these humans. Controlmon is quite correct these vermin and their Digimon slaves must be terminated."  
  
"Hey brother, I suggest we try our combined Lighting Warfare attack to destroy these disgusting creatures."  
  
"I have a better idea, drop dead!" yells Wargreymon and he slams into the twin megas. Wargreymon then turns to his friends and yells, "run for cover!"  
  
As Wargreymon bellowed these orders, Garudamon dedigivolves into Birdramon due to her wounds.   
  
"Birdramon, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Sora, I just lost too much energy from the fight. Grab a hold of me and I'll fly you and Jeri to safety."  
  
With that Jeri and Sora grabbed a hold of Birdramon who then flew the two girls over to their friends in a near by parking lot. Upon arriving Sora turns to Tai and asks, "Okay, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't now about the rest of you but I'm going to help my partner. Taigermon digivolve to Tempestmon."   
  
"Hey wait for me," yells Gatomon, "Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon." Both the Digimon left to help their friend in battle.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to..."  
  
"No Birdramon, you can't go you're too hurt. Stay here and protect us."  
  
"As you wish Sora."   
  
Jeri turns to Rika and asks, "Are you going to join the fight Rika?"  
  
"I ah... well... I want to but without Renamon here I'm afraid I'll get in the way not knowing what to do. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Rika I understand. I felt pretty useless without Leomon."  
  
Meanwhile on the field of battle Wargreymon had knocked down Kriegmon and turned to face Blitzmon just as Blitzmon unleashed his 'Counter Strike' attack on Wargreymon. Wargreymon tried to block the attack with his shield but the electrical energy hit the shield, ran from the shield to Wargreymon's Armour, and then into Wargreymon himself. Wargreymon let out a horrible cry of pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"Wargreymon are you okay?"  
  
"I would be more worried about myself if I was you pathetic slave," sneered Blitzmon.  
  
"I concur with my twin, you two slaves have troubled Controlmon for the last time," bellowed Kriegmon.  
  
"It isn't over yet, jerk-face. Wings of the Storms!" Tempestmon's attack streaked towards the armored Kriegmon but the attack fizzled out when it struck his armor.   
  
"Is that the best you got kitty cat? Pathetic! Here try this one on for size, Carpet-bombing!"  
  
Kriegmon's attack began with the rocket launchers locking onto Tempestmon and then rapidly firing explosive devices at the winged tiger. Tempestmon took a pounding and then fell from the sky, crashing right in front of Kari and the others. Tempestmon attempts to get up but he falls back to the ground and dedigivolves to Taigermon.  
  
Kari runs out to her brother shouting his name. Blitzmon sees this and decides that this would be the perfect time to strike. He flies into the air above Kari and the others hoping to take all the humans and the three Digimon out in a single shot. "Counter...."  
  
Tai and Biyomon spy the flying energy Digimon and know that each of them is too beaten and weak to stop him but there was no way the two were going to allow Kriegmon hurt the ones they love. Tai yelled, "Taigermon DNA digivolve to..."  
  
Then Biyomon called out "Biyomon DNA digivolve to..."  
  
And together the two Digimon proclaimed, "Warangemon."  
  
Kari and Sora stood their stunned as their partners combined to form an angle type Digimon. Warangemon floated before the two girls clad from head to foot in a shirt of golden scale mail armor. Each scale appeared to be a golden feather. The wings of Warangemon were the same shape and size of Angewomon's only they were a flaming red color like Birdramon. Warangemon was armed with a long slender sword made of orange flame and a golden shield embossed with the crest of love superimposed onto the crest of courage. Kari called out to her brother and the angle Digimon turned to face his little sister. Sora and Kari could now see that Warangemon wore a helmet that covered the eyes like Angemon and Angewomon but instead of ending in a cross like the others this helmet ended in an eagle's beak. The mouth of Warangemon flashed the girls Tai's trademark goofy grin and said in Tai's normal voice and Garudamon's voice, "Don't worry guys, we'll be okay." And with that he took of to attack Blitzmon.   
  
Blitzmon looked at the new opponent and said, "It doesn't matter what you think this will accomplish I will still destroy you."  
  
"Fat chance fat-head. Crusader's thrust!" And with that Warangemon drove his sword through the electric Digimon.  
  
Blitzmon pulled back clutching his chest and says, "Ugh, not bad for a pathetic slave but you are still going to lose."  
  
"What do you plan to do bore us to death with talk?"  
  
"No I'm going to attack your greatest weakness."  
  
"Oh yeah what's that, our good looks?"  
  
"No simpleton, it's your armor. Counter-strike!"  
  
Blitzmon's attack hit Warangemon on the shield and spread through out the Digimon's body with even greater efficiency than it did with Wargreymon. Kari and Sora watched in horror as Warangemon broke apart into Taigermon and Birdramon, and then they watched as these two Digimon turned into their rookie forms Kidtymon and Biyomon. The terror did not end there, Biyomon turned to Yokomon and Kidtymon changed into Tai. Sora grabbed Kari and buried the younger girl's face into her chest while she clenched her own eye's shut. Sora, Rika Jeri and Kari could all have the sight of Tai's body blocked from their eye's but none of them will ever be able to forget the sickening thud Tai's body made when it hit the ground. Kari broke free from Sora's grip to go and see if her brother was still alive. Rika watched as her new friend ran to her fallen brother unaware of the danger above. Blitzmon was about to launch a second attack targeting Tai and Kari and Rika became filled with rage at such a cowardly act. This rage turned to power that filled Rika's new body. The rest just came as instinct, "Rikkemon (feel free to change the names) warp digivolve to Plairmon!"  
  
Rika's body became engulfed in energy and the tiny fox like creature turned into a tall slender woman coated in red shining armor. The armor covered her entire body except the lower part of her face. Jeri looked up to her new partner and yelled, "Go destroy that scum-bag Rika."   
  
In a very mature sounding voice, Plairmon answers, "certainly Jeri."  
  
Plairmon flies up to confront Blitzmon. The energy Digimon looks upon this new meager with contempt.   
  
"Stupid slaves. I keep telling you armor won't protect up from me, Counter-strike!"  
  
As the attack streaks towards Plairmon she curls up into the fettle position and covers her face with her hands. The attack hits Plairmon but it just dissipates upon contact.  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
"You're stupid Blitzmon. My armor isn't made of metal." The black visor over Plairmon's eyes glows green as Rika analyzes Blitzmon's data. "HMO, according to this you can only be hurt by energy attacks. Well let's see what I can do to accommodate you."  
  
As Plairmon prepares for her attack a small box with a slit on the side appears on the back of her left hand and a small poach on her right hip appears at the same time. Plairmon opens the poach and pulls out a card. Plairmon looks at the card and reads, "Phoenixmon energy attack; Crimson Flame, this will do nicely."   
  
Plairmon slides the edge of the card through the slit on the device on her left hand and yells, "Crimson Flame!" The attack destroys Blitzmon and Plairmon turns to confront Kriegmon but she only finds Wargreymon standing before a wave of dispersing energy pixels.  
  
"I assume that you were victorious over Kriegmon, Wargreymon."  
  
"Oh yeah his armor was no better than Machinedramon's. Mega Claw slices through practically everything."  
  
Both mega turned in alarm when they herd Kari scream to Angewomon, "Get Tai to a hospital fast he's not breathing!"   
  
Just then the fog covering the battle field disappears and the group finds themselves surrounded by Yamiki and his Hypnos agents.  
  
EMTs run towards Tai While Yamiki approaches Kari and says to the young girl, "Don't worry Kari we are going to save your brother."   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Kari turns to Yamiki and yells, "You have to help my brother."  
  
"We'll do everything we can. If the readings we're getting from your brother are correct you won't have anything to worry about."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Before Mr. Yamiki could answer the question Tai began to stir.   
  
"Tai!" cries Kari as she runs to embrace her brother.  
  
"Ow... What happened Kari? the last thing I remember is DNA digivolving, then being hit really hard by that electric jerk and then everything went black." After Tai puts down his little sister he asks, "How did we beat the two dorks?"  
  
"Well," says Kari, "Wargerymon took out Kriegmon, he chopped him up like he did to Machinedramon and Rika warp-digivolved to mega and took out Blitzmon."  
  
"Rika can warp-digivolve?" sighed Tai.   
  
"Don't worry about it Tai, Rika saved all of us."  
  
"Great not only am I useless as a human I'm also so a lousy Digimon."  
  
Kari looks at her brother and realizing how upset he was becoming, tries to head off Tai's despair. "You weren't a lousy Digimon Tai. You and Biyomon bought us enough time for Rika to warp-digivolve."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, you and Biyomon DNA-digivolved into Warangemon to protect Sora, Jeri, Rika, and I."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And you know what else Tai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to be in a lot of trouble if you got Biyomon pregnant."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't think mom and dad are ready to be grandparents yet, especially grandparents of a digital monster/human, cat/bird grandchild. I guess it would be a griffin."  
  
"Kari, DNA-digvolving doesn't involve that!" declared a blushing Tai.  
  
"You better hope so, because you'll be in a lot of trouble otherwise."  
  
"Tai are you okay?" asked aSora who came over carrying a crying Yokomon.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay Sora. What's wrong Yokomon?"  
  
"My boyfriend is gone."  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
"But Taigermon is gone."  
  
"I'm still here Yokomon, and I remember how you made me feel special when I first turned into a Digimon. Back then I thought that I was useless and that my life was over. You showed me that just wasn't so, that I did have something to live for." Tai stands up and takes Yokomon into his arms, "You will always be special to me Yokomon." And with that Tai hugs the little pink Digimon.  
  
After comforting Yokomon turns to see that Sora's eyes have almost popped out of her head and her cheeks have turned a bright crimson.  
  
"What's wrong Sora?"  
  
"It's you."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Kari looks her brother over to make sure there are no horrible injuries she missed. During her second check of her brother she notices what is causing Sora's reaction.  
  
"Um Tai, I figured out what's wrong with you."  
  
Tai turns and looks at his little sister. "Nothing is wrong with me." he declared.  
  
"Yes there is," giggled Kari.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I feel fine."  
  
"Don't you feel a little cold?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, but what has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"You're naked."  
  
"Ahhh!" yelps Tai as he positions Yokomon over a particular part of his anatomy. Tai looks around to see a wide-eyed blushing Sora , and standing next to her were Tally and Riely. Tally winked and blew Tai a kiss, while Riely gave Tai a look that made him feel like the mouse that had just been cornered by a cat. Even though Tai was standing naked in the cold night air, he began to sweat.  
  
"Tai are you okay?"  
  
"Umm... Kari could you get me some clothes."  
  
"Yeah okay." As Kari turn to ask Mr. Yamiki to inquire if there were any spare clothes she spies the trio of females admiring her brother. "Quite staring at my brother you perverts!"  
  
Sora whipped right around turning an even deeper shade of red.   
  
"Spoil sport." muttered Tally as she turned. Riely turned very slowly with a wicked grin forming on her lips.   
  
Satisfied that her brother was no longer the object of unwanted female attention, Kari turns to Mr. Yamiki, and asks, "Do you think you guys could get something to cover my brother up?"  
  
"Yes of course sergeant find some blankets or something."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"So what did you mean by reading s you were getting from my brother?"  
  
"Well you as you can see from the energy detector here your brother is giving off energy in a completely different frequency than you or I."  
  
"But what does that mean?"  
  
"Well your brother's frequency is the same as..."  
  
"Do you two mind not talking about me as if I'm not here?"  
  
"Sorry Tai."  
  
"My apologies Mr. Kamiya."  
  
"What do you mean by this energy coming off of me?"  
  
"Well everything in the universe is tuned into a universal frequency. This frequency is a fundamental guide line for everything in the universe. It makes solids solid, gases gaseous, and energy, well energy. This frequency means that I can not walk through a wall but I can walk through air of water. basically the frequency determine the physical properties of the universe."  
  
"Wouldn't Kari and I both have different frequencies than you or Rika because we come from two different worlds?"  
  
"I have a theory about that Tai."  
  
Tai turns to see his friend Izzy and his partner Tentomon approach with the sergeant who left for the clothes. Tai thanks the sergeant and begins to dress. Yokomon is handed to Kari as Izzy begins to speak Yokomon notices that Sora has turned back around to spy on Tai. "Turn around Sora!"  
  
This command brings Tai's, Kari's, Mr. Yamiki's and Izzy's attention to Sora. After a second of shock Sora whips around again.  
  
"Naughty, naughty little girl," snickers Tally.  
  
"Perhaps you're still a little too young to be playing this game child," sneers Riely.  
  
"At least I'm not drooling over a guy half my age," retorts Sora.  
  
Gatomon turns to Tai and whispers, "You know I thought we were suppose to be the catty ones."  
  
"No kidding," Tai turns to Izzy and asks, "So what is your theory?"  
  
"Well Tai as Mr. Yamiki pointed out earlier your frequency is different while his and Kari's is the same. I over heard your question about Mr. Yamiki's and Kari's frequencies being the same when they came from two separate universes, and that's a very good question Tai. I think that Mr. Yamiki's universe and our universe have a common ancestor like humans and chimpanzees. Basically there was one universe with all the properties like this universe and the one we came from but something happened which caused the universe to split and become two separate universes. These two universes evolved into our home universe and Tai one we stand in now."  
  
"So there are two universes?"  
  
"I suspect that there are many more than just the two we know about Tai."  
  
"Yeah Tai don't forget the digital world, that's a universe unto itself."  
  
"Actually Kari, from the information I have studied at Hypnos I have concluded that this world has its own separate digital world."   
  
"Izzy would these universes come in bundles?"  
  
"What do you mean Mr. Yamiki?"  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe each real world has its own digital world, that the two are grouped together."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Why do you say that Kari?"  
  
"Because Tai I have been to the world called the Dark Ocean and I don't want to think that there is more than one of those in existence. If there is always a group of universes bunched together than there would be a bunch of Dark Oceans out there too."  
  
"I don't think there is more than one Dark Ocean Kari. Even if there was I'm not going to let it hurt you."  
  
"Thanks Tai," says Kari as she hugs her brother.  
  
"To answer your question Mr. Yamiki the universes known to us as the digital world are dependent on the existence of the real worlds, so not every real world will have a digital world but every digital world needs a real world to support it."  
  
"I have a question, why is my frequency different from everyone else's?"  
  
"Actually Tai your frequency is different from ours but it is the same as Rika's Gatomon's and Yokomon's. You are a Digimon."  
  
"I'm not a Digimon, just look at me."  
  
"Actually according to my Digimon analyzer Tai you are an in-training Digimon known as Humon."  
  
"Humon, is that your idea of a joke ?"  
  
"No Tai just look at the screen."  
  
Tai reads over the screen of Izzy's computer and reads the data about himself. As Tai reads he becomes more angry and frustrated. "This has to be a lie."  
  
"I'm sorry Tai but this is the truth."  
  
"No, I want to be human again!"  
  
"Tai be reasonable..."  
  
"Reasonable, reasonable, how can you tell me to be reasonable. I have saved the world more time than I can remember, I try to be the best son and big brother I can be, I help and protect my friends, I have saved the lives of people I haven't even meet and all I get as reward is a major screw job to my life. I don't deserve this!"  
  
"I know that Tai, but there is no reason to become so agitated over the issue. It's not like there is anything that we can do about it now."  
  
"Shut up! Blow bubble!" and with that a stream of small pink bubbles fly out from in-between Tai's lips to burst harmlessly on the screen of Izzy's computer. Realizing what he is doing, Tai quickly covers his mouth with his hands. Tai's legs give out as he begins to cry.  
  
Kari wraps her arm around her brother and says, "It's okay Tai, everything is going to be okay."  
  
Mr. Yamiki surveys the damage caused by the Digimon battle and states, "Maybe you guys should head back to Hypnos, we should double check Tai and the three Digimon to make sure that they were not harmed in battle like Rennamon was earlier. I'll join you later in the lab after I have reported to the authorities what has happened here."  
  
Izzy, Sora, Kari, Jeri, and all the Digimon loaded up into a couple of Hypnos vans to head to Rika's place. Before Tai entered the van Mr. Yamiki stopped him and took him aside.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you are not the only one here who knows what it is like to go unappreciated Tai. Not many people know or care that we at Hypnos put our lives on the line so they can live in safety and comfort. We don't get glory, riches. love, or the good life because of all the good we have done, all we hear are the complaints. The only thing that we get as a reward is the knowledge that we are making the world a better place for those we love."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Are you mad at me for feeling sorry for myself/"  
  
"No I understand the way you feel and you are right, fate has screwed your life over pretty good, I just wanted you to know that you are not alone. I know that as leader you can't talk to the others about your problems but you can talk to me."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Yamiki."  
  
"No problem, now go and get some rest."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Tai sat down beside Kari and across from Izzy in the van. Tai looks to his friend and says, "Izzy I'm sorry that I lost my temper and attacked your computer."  
  
"It's okay Tai, I understand that you are under a great deal of stress and besides there was no harm done."  
  
The group of battle weary friends watch the light from the early morning sun turn the dark glass buildings into a bright orange. Tai feels a weight against his shoulder. When he looks over he sees that his little sister has fallen asleep. Tai looks around to see that Koromon has fallen asleep in his lap, Jeri and Rika were asleep on the other side of Kari, Izzy had nodded off at his computer and Yokomon was asleep in Sora's lap.   
  
Sora smiles to Tai and says, "You should stow Izzy's computer for him. He will be beside himself with grief if he drops it in his sleep."   
  
Tai reaches over and takes Izzy's laptop out of his hands and places it in a secure location. Tai turns to Sora and asks, "What is his excuse, he wasn't up battling Digimon at three in the morning?"  
  
"I can answer that for you Tai," said Tentomon, "You see Izzy stayed up all night analyzing all the data Hypnos had on Digimon and their digital world. Apparently in this world humans think they created the digital world, as opposed to it coming into existence in its own, like ours did. Izzy spent the whole night going over the reports and data Hypnos has collected. I told him to get some sleep or he would make himself sick but he wouldn't listen. You know Tai sometimes you humans need to listen to us Digimon a little more."  
  
"You mean those humans need to listen to us Digimon, don't you Tentomon?"  
  
"Yes I suppose I do."  
  
"I thought you didn't want to be a Digimon Tai?"  
  
"I don't know Sora, sometimes it's really hard living your life as a creature you have never been before. It's hard having to eat differently, sleep in a kitty bed on the floor, having to use the litter box, lying to your mom by pretending to be a cat. But then there are times when it is really great, like the time I digivolved for T.K. and freed all of those captured Digimon."  
  
"I guess tonight was one of those great moments huh?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I got my butt kicked. If it hadn't been for Rika and Wargerymon we would have been toast. I was lucky to have been able to stand up to those two goons or Rika to digivolve. I really sucked tonight."  
  
"I thought you were magnificent tonight Tai," and with that Sora leans forward and pulls Tai into a long passionate kiss.   
  
"Oh my," exclaims Tentomon as he turns away to give Tai and Sora some privacy.  
  
The break the kiss and look into each others eyes. As Tai stares into Sora's eyes he struggles to compose his thoughts and emotions into words that he can express to Sora. Just as Tai figures it is safe to say something the van hits a speed bump at the entrance of the Hypnos underground parking lot waking the others. Tai gave an internal sigh of relief while Sora scowled at the interruption of their intimacy.  
  
As Kari becomes aware of the silence in the van she asks, "What did we miss?"  
  
"The sunrise, it was quite lovely," states an excited Tentomon  
  
"Oh, that's too bad."  
  
"Hey where is my computer?"  
  
"I put it under your seat so you wouldn't drop it while you slept Izzy."  
  
"Oh thanks Tai. I have been doing a lot of work and I wouldn't want to lose any."  
  
"Stealing secrets from Hypnos?"  
  
Izzy sat with his mouth open for a few seconds before exclaiming, "No Tai I would never do that."  
  
Tai's eyes narrowed as he watched his friend begin to sweat. He leaned in and whispered into Izzy's ear, "Yeah well you better make sure that you don't get caught."  
  
"Don't worry Tai," whispered Izzy, "I'm being extremely careful, besides I know what I am doing."  
  
"You better."  
  
"Hey you guys we better get going the others have already left and I don't want to miss out on any of the food," cries a anxious Koromon.  
  
Tai, Izzy and Koromon find the others in a conference room filled with various kinds of snacks and drinks.  
  
Tai went to approach the table but he was intercepted by a man in a white lab coat. "Hello Tai. my name is Dr. Wong, I'm Henery's father. If you will come with me I'll make sure that you did not receive any additional damage in the battle. To tell you the truth I find it quite exciting to study a human Digimon hybrid, and you are a cartoon character at that."  
  
"Look I'm real, as far as I knew you were the cartoon character."  
  
"Yes I know, Yamiki has informed me of the situation. This way please we'll begin the tests."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Don't worry there will be plenty to eat later now this way please."  
  
Tai muttered something under his breath that Dr. Wong didn't hear and then followed the man in the white lab coat. Tai soon arrived in a room with a huge computer bank and terminal that filled over half the room. Connected to the computer bank was a large robotic arm which, Tai guessed, held a number of scanners. Under the arm was a flat metal table. Tai noticed with some dread that the table had clamps meant for restraining the subjects of Dr. Wong's probing.  
  
"Don't worry Tai I'm not going to tie you to the table, thou I hear that Tally or Riely might."  
  
Tai just chuckled nervously.  
  
"I'll have to ask you to remove your clothing before we begin."  
  
"Why do you want me naked again?"  
  
"The clothes are part of Hypnos combat gear Tai. There are special fibers in the cloth that disperses digital energy thus protecting our men from some Digimon attacks. However it also keeps my machine from being able to examine you. It would be like wearing lead clothes over the broken bone while getting an x-ray. Sort of defeats the purpose doesn't?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," said Tai as he disrobed. While Tai undressed he watched Dr. Wong got the machine ready. Tai couldn't help thinking that his mom should be hear to make sure everything was kosher. Tai had been to the doctor's before but Dr. Kido never made him feel this uncomfortable.   
  
Dr. Wong turned around and said, "Well hurry up and get on the table we don't have all day."  
  
Tai climbed up onto the cold metal table, "Can I have a towel to lay on or something this thing is really cold?"  
  
"Quite!"  
  
Tai half expected the clamp to snap shut and he was mildly surprised when they didn't. The arm came to life and began to move up and down Tai's body. The devices shown different colored lights onto Tai's body. Tai worried what kind of side effects this probe might has on his human half. Just then a red beam came out of one of the probes and hit Tai in the leg. The light burned into Tai causing extreme pain in that part of his body. Tai cried out and began to thrash about.  
  
"I see the clamps will be necessary," said Dr. Wong, and with the push of a button the clamps shot out and held Tai firmly to the table.  
  
"What are you doing?" cried Tai.  
  
"Fixing you." replied Dr. Wong with out turning away from the computer.  
  
Tai looked in horror as his thigh began to fade in and out of his vision. Tai began to be filled with a sence of panic and began to struggle against the restraints. As Tai struggled he began to feel warm and tingly all over and the pain in his leg decreased. Tai didn't know why but he began it digivolve.   
  
"Humon digivole to Kidtymon!"  
  
In his rookie form Tai little body could no longer be restrained by the clamps and he no longer was under the laser. Dr. Wong didn't have time to do something about this situation because the digital energy Tai gave off when digivolving began to overload the doctor's equipment. Sparks flew and alarms began to sound. Just as Dr. Wong managed to get the computer to stop crashing Mr. Yamiki burst through the door with Riely and Tally in tow.   
  
"What is going on here Wong?" yelled Mr. Yamiki.  
  
"I was giving our guest here a checkup and the idiot digivolved and all most destroyed my equipment!"  
  
"Shut up Wong, I know what you are doing. Tai where are you?"  
  
Kidtymon stepped out from behind the collapsed robotic arm and said in a mild voice, "Um... I'm over here."  
  
"Oh you're so cute!" squealed Tally how ran over and scooped up Tai.  
  
"Ugh thanks." said Tai as Tally clenched him to her chest and began to rock him back and forth.  
  
"Tally take Tai to the others while Riely and I have a word with Dr. Wong here."  
  
"Yes sir." As Tally carried Tai down the hall She asked, "Have you eaten yet Tai?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well is there anything that I could get you?"  
  
"You got any tuna."  
  
"Lots, it's my favorite."  
  
"Mine too."  
  
As they entered the room Tally walked over to Izzy, Tentomon, and Koromon and said, "Well I'll leave you with your friend here and fetch you some tuna. Oh and Izzy I'll bring you a copy of the schematics of the digital monitors."  
  
As Tally left humming to herself Tai looks up to Izzy and asks, "What is she talking about?"  
  
"Hypnos has devices that can monitor the barrier between the digital world and the real world. Tally has agreed to give me a copy of the schematics ."  
  
"You just asked for them and she just gave them to you?"  
  
Izzy blushed and said, "Actually Tai, if you remember we are cartoon characters in this world and it seems the Tally is a fan of the show, and I'm her favorite character."  
  
"So basically what you're telling me is that a woman who works in a Digimon control center in a different universe fell in love with a cartoon representation of you?"  
  
"I think saying that Tally loves me might be too strong. She likes me because, I guess, she sees me as a cool nerd"  
  
"That's good because I don't think your mom would like you to get involved with an older woman in another universe."  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't want to have to explain that to her."  
  
"Especially the grandchildren."  
  
"So in order to change the subject, what were you and Dr. Wong doing?"  
  
"He started zapping me with this machine and told me that it was something like an x-ray. then one of the lights turned red and started to burn my leg. Then my leg started to faze in and out of existence."  
  
"Did he say to you he was doing?"  
  
"He said that he was fixing me, but Izzy there was nothing wrong with me until he zapped me with that stupid machine."  
  
"I know Tai, when Dr. Wong dragged you off to his lab I began to feel uneasy. I plugged into a terminal over there and hacked into Wong's computer. He was tying to download programs into you. I couldn't believe that you would allow such a thing so I intercepted the transmission and downloaded the programs into my computer."  
  
"People can download programs into me like I was a computer?"  
  
"Yes in fact Dr. Wong already did it to his son's Digimon partner."  
  
"What a jerk!" Tai remained silent for a couple of minutes as he thought over what Izzy had told him. 


	2. Taking the Test

Hey this is chapter 2 in my story. Drager wants it to continue and I guess our plot lines are completely different so you don't have to worry about reading two versions of the same story. I would really like to get the input from other people, I have given my input to other authors and they always seem to use it to a degree so I'll try to return the favor. However if your suggestion is to update quicker than your wasting your effort. Sorry I'm rather slow with this. Some people may have thought that I ended the last chapter kind of strangely. I did. When I saved the file to the disc I didn't have the final version. I have to save to floppy disc because I don't have the internet here at home, the joys of living in rural Nova Scotia and I down load my stories from either school or my boss's home and since I didn't have a complete file the story was incomplete. This chapter begins with what I had intended to include in the first chapter. Now on to the disclaimer;  
  
I don't own Digimon Now on with the story;  
  
"What a jerk!" Tai remained silent for a couple of minutes as he thought over what Izzy had told him. "Izzy, what was Wong trying to download into me?"  
  
"I don't know Tai I'll need to set up some safety protocols in case some of them were viruses. After that I'll analyze the programs."  
  
"Jerks, I thought these people were going to help us."  
  
"I think most of them are trying to help Tai. When Mr. Yamaki arrived he asked where you were and we told him that Dr. Wong took you away he and Riely got really mad, Tally seemed scared, and the three of them went running to the lab."  
  
"I can't believe that he was trying to down load programs into me. I had no idea what he was doing if I hadn't digivolved I don't know what might have happened," Tai tucks his tail up hugs his knees and begins to rock back and forth.  
  
Izzy looks to his friend and sighs. He is not sure if it will be a good idea to share this information with Tai but he feels that he must. "Umm Tai," begins Izzy tentatively, "there is something I need to tell you. I had hacked into Wong's lab mainframe and I intercepted all the data that he was trying to program into you. When i realized that you were in pain through the security cameras I decided to help you. I used Wong's machine to down load data into you."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I did it so you could digivole and break free. Its the same data I found back in our digital world that allowed Tentomon to digivolve for the first time."  
  
"How could you Izzy you don't know if its going to make me a Digimon forever or not."  
  
"Actually Tai," interrupts Tentomon, "this data doesn't stay with you. It just gives you a energy boost like one of your sport drinks, then it is gone."  
  
"So Digimon can consume data for power? I thought the writers of Digimon Tamers just made that up."  
  
"Yes but civilized Digimon like myself see the absorption of another Digimon's data as cannibalism. It would be like you snacking on the players of a soccer team you just beat."  
  
" That's gross!"   
  
"I'm glad you feel that way."  
  
Tai turns to Izzy and asks, "So you think we can trust the others, but not Wong?"  
  
"I think that we can trust Mr. Yamaki, and so long as you are dressed, or a cat, we can trust Riely and Tally, but Wong is differently on the do not trust list. I think that we will have to judge the others as they show their true colours."  
  
"Okay, spread the word to the others not to trust Wong and to watch the others. Don't tell Rika or the other tamers though."  
  
"I think we can trust them Tai, we just don't have to like all of them."  
  
"It's not that I'm just worried about conflicting loyalties that might arise later."  
  
" Ahh... good point. I'll spread the word."  
  
Just then Tally entered the room with a huge platter laden with canned tuna, smoked salmon, sardines, and milk. Tai's eyes bugged out and he started to salivate.   
  
"Is all that for me?" he asked.  
  
"It sure is," replied Tally with a smile.  
  
"Izzy," Tai whispered to his friend, "make sure you put Tally on the top of the 'we like' list."  
  
"Sure thing Tai," chuckled Izzy.  
  
Tai's tail began to swish through the air with excitement as he tried to decide where to begin. Just as Tai decided to pouch on the sardines a pair of hands came and lifted him away from the bounty of seafood before him.  
  
"Hey," cried out Tai as he saw the his treasure of fishy delights get farther and farther away from him.   
  
"You've had enough to eat already Tai," declared Sora, "Gennai wants to see us in his lab."  
  
"But, but ...."  
  
"No buts Tai, you have wasted enough time already."  
  
'This is so unfair. Sora is treating me like I am a stupid little child because I am a cat again. Why did I do to piss her off so bad? She is probably mad that I was going to eat food that Tally brought. Great now I have to go hungry because stupid Sora got jealous.'  
  
Tai fumed in Sora's arms until they arrived at Gennai's lab. Through a large reinforced window he could see where Rennamon was being kept. Tai's attention returned to the room he occupied when he heard Rika ask, "Is Rennamon going to be all right?"  
  
Gennai turns to the small fox like Digimon and says , "Rennamon has successfully been treated for the toxin in her system. Right now she is just resting and regaining her strength, she will be able to go home shortly."  
  
"So what do you want with us Gennai?" demanded Izzy.  
  
"Ah Izzy, always the one to ask the questions. What I need is data from Tai, Rika, Gatomon, and Kari. I already got all the data I need from Rennamon and Rika's mother."  
  
"What are you going to do with this data Gennai?"  
  
"Well I need to see Tai's and Rika's data to see how to treat them and turn them back into normal humans."  
  
"No!" screams Biyomon and she swoops in and begins to assault Gennai.  
  
"Biyomon stop that!" yells Sora as she grabs Biyomon by the wings and pulls her away from the startled Gennai.  
  
"But Sora Gennai is going to kill my boyfriend!"  
  
Sora turns to Gennai and says, "I'm sorry Gennai I'll take her outside and try to calm her down." Once she was outside the lab with her enraged pink bird Sora turns on Biyomon and yells," Biyomon how could you do that? Gennai is our friend and he is trying to help Tai get better."  
  
"I don't want Tai to 'get better.' I want Taigermon! I love him."  
  
"Biyomon Tai is not suppose to be a Digimon he is a human like me. Couldn't you see how sad he was when he found out that he was still human? If you really loved Tai you would let him be human instead of being selfish and just wanting Taigermon for yourself."  
  
"Why? Why should I sacrifice my heart and desires like that.? It won't give me anything other than hurt and pain. It will just leave me feeling sad and hollow like you left Tai last Christmas. Tai did exactly what you want me to do right now and what did that get him. Nothing other than pain and loneliness. You didn't even make him the stupid cookies you promised him and Agumon. The only reason you want Tai to be human is so you can get another boyfriend now that Matt left you and is interested in Mr. Yamaki's daughter!" and with that Biyomon flew away into the building, leaving Sora standing speechless in the hallway.  
  
Meanwhile in Gennai's lab Jeri and Izzy helped Gennai to his feet while Kari places Gatomon, Rika, and Tai on the table in the center of the lab.  
  
"Are you hurt Mr. Gennai?"  
  
"No Jeri I an uninjured, but very surprised. I wasn't expecting that reaction from Biyomon."  
  
"What were you expecting?" asked a weary Kari.  
  
After a moments thought Gennai turns to the young girl and answers, "I hadn't really considered Biyomon's reaction, I guess."  
  
"So why do you need all of us here Gennai? Should we wait for Sora and Biyomon?"  
  
"No Izzy that won't be necessary. We don't need them for this procedure. I only need Kari, Gatomon, Tai, and Rika, so Jeri if you like I can get my son to have someone take you home if you like."  
  
"That's all right Mr. Gennai, I would like to stay with my friends."  
  
"Very well, shall we begin?"  
  
"Begin what?"  
  
"Like I said earlier Izzy I want to run tests to help determine how to help Tai and Rika return to normal."  
  
"Are you going to probe me like Dr. Wong did?"  
  
"No Tai I am not going to do anything so barbaric. I would try to avoid Dr. Wong if i was you Tai, for some reason he doesn't seem to like Digimon anymore."  
  
"Wish I had been told that sooner."  
  
"Yes, well what I am going to do Tai is scan your data, Gatomon's data, Kari's data, and Rika's data to determine which data if human and which is Digimon and then Izzy and I can figure out how to separate the two."  
  
"Wait a minute Gennai, humans don't have data."  
  
"Yes we do Kari. You see the characteristics of a Digimon are determined by computer data or binary code to the human eye this code would appear as a series of 1's and 0's and how these 1's and 0's are arranged determines many aspects of a Digimon. Pretty simple actually."  
  
"Hey!" protests an indignant Gatomon.  
  
"Compares to humans it's true Gatomon, you see human data is written by a chemical compounds called deoxyribonucleic acid or DNA for short. DNA is a complex chemical structure found in the nucleus of every cell of every plant, animal. and fungus on the planet. These compounds form 46 chromosomes in humans and 138 chromosomes in some trees. Although the genetic message is identical for all cells in and body the cells can be radically different from one and other. For an example think of how different a white blood cell, that hunts down bacteria and viruses in the human body , from that of a neuron, which allows us to think and feel. DNA can be broken down into different and distinct signals just like binary, but instead of just two signals, the 1's and 0's of binary there are four signals in DNA. They are adenine (A), guanine (G) cytosine (C) and thymine (T). These four signals arranged in certain patterns tell the cell what proteins to built, what structures to form, regulate cell division and human behaviour. Pretty neat stuff huh?"  
  
As the others in the room took time to allow their brains to digest the new information Tai turns to Izzy and says, "Not a bad biology lesson for a computer geek."  
  
Izzy smirks at Tai and responds, "You're just jealous that I can master both while you struggle."  
  
"I'm good at biology."  
  
"Yeah but if it's not a computer game you have no idea how to run a computer."  
  
"News flash Izzy, unless it's a computer game I don't care how it works."  
  
"Okay you two stop trying to one up each other and allow Gennai to start the tests."  
  
"Thank you Kari, so if there are no other questions..."  
  
"I got one Gennai."  
  
"Yes what is it Tai?' sighed Gennai.  
  
"Why do you need to see Kari's DNA and Gatomon's data?"  
  
"Oh, that's actually an intelligent question Tai," said a surprised Gennai, "You see I would have liked to have seen your uninfected DNA to compare to what is going on in you now but since we have no idea when you became infected with Gatomon's data we can not find a reliable sample we need to see Kari's DNA since she is going to have the DNA most similar to yours. I'm going to look at Gatomon's data to see how it changed while interacting with your DNA. This will help us separate your DNA from the data."  
  
"Gennai where are you going to get any of my DNA before this happened to me?"  
  
"Actually Rika we caught a break with you. Your grandmother found one of your old hair brushes you had before you got involved in the affairs of the digital world. We were able to get an uncorrupted sample of your DNA from a hair follicle. As Izzy tells us that DNA will be the same for your whole body their will be no problems. And before you ask, yes we need data from Rennamon too and she has already been provided that information. So if there aren't anymore questions..."  
  
"I got another one."  
  
"What is it Tai!" shouted Gennai as he began to lose his temper.  
  
"I... uh... can we get something to eat. I didn't get anything because Dr. Wong and then Sora dragged me away before I got anything to eat."  
  
"What is it with you? I'm trying to help you and all you are doing is trying to stall the process! What is your problem?"  
  
Once Gennai calmed down a bit he looked at Tai and saw a small brown kitten hunched up on and table crying. Gennai was shocked of what he saw. He had forgotten that Tai was not the legendary destroyer of the Dark Lords or and savior of Earth like he recently had been. The Tai that was sharing the room with Gennai was a small defenseless Digimon who was still quite new to the world and who also recently had his trust and innocence abused by a very cruel man. Remembering the ordeal Dr. Wong had put Tai through Gennai felt the shock disappear and to be replaced with shame. In his rush to relieve the guilt he felt for heaping the responsibility of saving the world on these children. Tai and Rika had been dealt a crappy hand and Gennai needed to fix their problem in order to allow him to look in a mirror and not hate the man that looked back at him. The Tai he had yelled at was not the god-like warrior protector worshipped throughout the digital world but a Digimon child who was very very scared. Gennai knelt down to the table and reached out to wipe away Tai's tears.  
  
"Tai." whispered Gennai, "I am so sorry. I wanted to help you so badly that I forgot that Wong had hurt you. I understand now that you wouldn't want to get tested again, but please Tai trust me. I'm not going to hurt you okay. Please forgive me. Please let me help you Tai, I promise the tests won't hurt."  
  
"They better not," said an unexpected voice.  
  
Gennai turned to find a very angry Angewomon pointing an arrow right at his face while an equally anger Kari stood behind. Out of the corner of his eye Gennai could see a very anxious Tentomon looking to a stoic Izzy for guidance. Behind Izzy stood a horrified Jeri. Gennai became forever grateful to the voice coming from the table.  
  
"You guys stop it! I don't know about the rest of you but i need Gennai in one piece. Maybe Tai will get use to being a cat but i am already sick and tired of being a fox."  
  
"Rika is right," added Izzy, "While I would most likely figure out what to do to help her and Tai, Gennai has a lot more experience that I do manipulating data." Besides violence isn't going to solve anything."  
  
'And people,' thought Gennai bitterly.  
  
"Violence isn't going to solve anything," came a quite voice from and table.  
  
"What was that Tai?" asked Angewomon.  
  
"Just something a very wise person told me once. Put down the arrow Angewomon there is no reason for violence."  
  
"I'm not going to let you get hurt again," declared Angewomon as she lowered the weapon.  
  
"Then what do you propose?"  
  
"I'll take the first scan to make sure that everything is all right."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well now that the is settled Gennai let's begin the tests," said a much relieved Tentomon. 


	3. What lurks in dark places?

Wow look at that I updated again. This chapter is based on a suggestion put forward by a reviewer. Hooray! If I had been an intelligent person I would have written down the name of the person to properly thank them but unfortunately for the rest of the universe I am not that clever. I guess that is why I will always think that Grimlock was the coolest Transformer not Optimus Prime. Oh well we do what we can and hope the universe forgives us of our mistakes in the end. Now on with the disclaimer;  
  
I do not own Digimon or Transformers but I do own a lot of Transformers stuff I got comics from both Marvel and Dreamworks, and I have all the original cartoons (Not the half assed new ones) and the movie on DVD (Come over sometime and we can watch them on my PS2) I have a set of the poseable figures and a crap load of the toys including Optimus Prime, Megatron, Grimlock (the greatest (I think I might have mentioned this before)), Soundwave ... We interrupt this pointlessness to bring you the Digimon story promised in the earlier paragraph. Watch for any stories Vigatus might write and post in the Transformer section on too. Now on with the story (Finally);  
  
Sora stood watching Biyomon fly down the hallway with surprising speed.  
  
'What does she know,' thought Sora to herself, 'she doesn't care about Tai. She is just copying the emotions see has seen humans make. She doesn't really know what is going on. She doesn't have the foggiest Idea about what it is like to be in love. I wish it wasn't the case but She is just trying to get into the spotlight by making poor Tai her boyfriend. Like he needs that on top of everything else. I just wish there was something i could do for Tai. I don't want Tai just for myself I want Tai to get better for himself. Now mind you if he stills wants to get together I'll be more than willing to go out this time around. God I wished I had known what he had looked like without his clothes on before he asked me out at Christmas.'  
  
Sora's body goes warm as mental images of a naked Tai play through her mind. 'Oh Tai we could make magic together. What could Biyomon possibly know about love. Digimon don't make love to each other so they don't know what love is. Do they? Hugh, never thought about it before . Where do new Digimon come from. I know that they get hatched in Primary Village but those are the recycled Digimon. Where do new ones come from? Are there any new Digimon? I wonder if Izzy ever tried to find out if Digimon have sex.'  
  
With that thought an image of Izzy walking up to a Digimon and politely inquiring if Digimon could sexually reproduce entered Sora's head. The result was the Digimon jumped onto Izzy and started kissing him furiously. Then later there was Izzy in a tux the Digimon, now quite fat, was in a white dress and an older Digimon stood nearby with a shoot gun. The idea of Izzy getting married to a Digimon hillbilly in a shotgun wedding caused Sora to break out in laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
Sora banishes her thoughts and looks around at her surroundings. She recognizes the room she is standing in, it is the conference room where she and the others had eaten earlier. The one known as Tally was picking up the dirty plates, and giving Sora a dirty look.  
  
"I said, what is so funny?"  
  
"Oh.. ugh... nothing."  
  
Sora heard Tally mutter something under her breath and then say, "God he didn't eat anything!"  
  
"Who didn't eat anything?"  
  
"Your little cat friend, Tai, I spent, like, five minutes getting all of this put together for him and then he doesn't eat any of it. He told me that he didn't get to eat because Dr. Wong dragged him off to the lab but he just left all of this just sitting here."  
  
"I think that might be my fault," Sora looked to the floor as Tally look questioningly at Sora, "You see Gennai wanted us to come to his lab and I thought that Tai was just trying to be difficult. He has this thing about hospitals and doctor offices, he hates going to them for whatever reason. I really don't know why but he has hated hospitals since he was a kid. The time I got my toncels out he wanted my to get the operation done at home and then he wouldn't visit me in the hospital for the longest time. One day Kari and his mother finally talked him into coming to see me and he just stood in the room, staring at nothing, and looking like he wanted to cry."  
  
"His sister nearly died in the hospital when Tai was young and he blames himself for Kari getting sick. The guilt over hurting his little sister still haunts him today. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"How could you possibly know that? I have known Tai for most of his life you just met him a couple of hours ago!"  
  
"Remember that you guys are a cartoon show here in our world. I know lots of things that you guys thought were secrets."  
  
"When the heck did you find out about Tai and Kari?"  
  
"Tai told Izzy what had happened to Kari when the two of them were looking through Machinedramon's city of Kari's medicine. It was on the show."  
  
"Why didn't he tell me that, I'm his best friend, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah some friend. You broke his heart and went out with Matt. What ever did you see in that blonde gel-ball anyway?"  
  
"Gel-ball?"  
  
"Yeah you know a grease-ball would use grease in their hair I figure that since your little boyfriend uses hair gel he would be a gel-ball."  
  
"He is my ex-boyfriend!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I realized that Matt had some issues about caring for other people. I guess I finally saw the light when he didn't want to go see Tai when Kari told us that Tai needed our help."  
  
"I never really like Matt."  
  
"How can you say that you only... oh yeah the show."  
  
"That's right. Matt seemed like such a jerk in the first season. He fought with Tai all the time and when you guys were battling the dark lords he walked out on the whole group to go sulk in a cave. In the second season he seemed to have grown up quite a bit except that he was a real jerk towards Jun, well I really didn't like her either so I can't really blame him for that , but what really made me mad was when he went out with you and if he was Tai's best friend than he had to have known how much Tai cared for you. I even wrote a letter of complaint to the company that makes the Digimon toys not like that did any good. I never got to see the second Digimon movie but from the screen shots I saw on the internet it looked like you and Matt were still together."  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be watching cartoons let alone getting all worked up over the characters personal lives?"  
  
"Piss off!" and with that Tally picked up the tray of seafood and left the room.   
  
"Where are you going with that?" called out a startled Sora.  
  
"I'm taking it to Tai, the poor guy must be starving. At least I know how to take care of a man."  
  
And with that Tally turned on her heel and walked with purpose down the hallway.  
  
"He is a cat you pervert!" When Tally didn't respond Sora continued along her original path.  
  
'What a bimbo that woman is, imagine watching cartoons at her age. What is she 29, 30. Man that's old. Biyomon's luck she is never going to grow old. I wonder what that is like to never to grow old. Must be strange not having to go through puberty. I guess that Biyomon would find going through puberty pretty strange. Well i think that she is pretty lucky not to have to use tampons a week out of every month. Just like a guy. That would be nice not to have to do that just once. Problem is the first time you don't need to do that is followed by another eight times you don't have to do that and then you have a kid. Still it would be nice to be a guy during that time of the month. Or maybe a Digimon. Yeah that might be cool. I guess that Tai doesn't really like it but that because he can't change back. It would be nice if you could change back and forth between human and Digimon, that would be fun. I wonder what kind of Digimon I would be. I hope that I could fly like Biyomon or Tentomon. Well I guess I would want to be pretty like Lillymon or Angewomon and they can still fly. Actually what would be really cool is to be super-powerful like Wargreymon. He can fly and smash the snot out of anyone who threatens the ones he cares about, and he can fly. But I wouldn't want to be a guy Digimon. So I guess I would want to be Supersexyladywargreymon. Wow that a bit of a mouth full, imagine trying to call that out every time I warp-digivolved. Still it would be nice to be able to fly.' A smile crept onto Sora's face, 'and Tai and I could finally answer the age old question of weather or not Digimon have sex. I'm a naughty girl. Yeah. Yeah.'  
  
Sora's little impromptu song was interrupted by the sound of arguing voices from down the hall. Sora walked stealthily to the opened door from which the angry voices were coming from. Sora recognized Mr. Yamiki's and Riely's coming from the room. On the wall beside Sora a small sign read Dr. Wong Lab 375. Sora assumed the third voice must be that of Henry's father.  
  
"You had no right to take him and run your own tests on him Wong!" shouted an angry Mr. Yamiki.  
  
"You must have forgotten procedure Yamiki all new captures are to be scanned and processed." stated Dr. Wong in an arrogant voice.  
  
"He is not a wild Digimon Wong, he is a human-being we're trying to help." asserted an agitated Riely.  
  
"Don't be stupid girl. he is no more human than any of the other Digimon. He is just data like all the other ones. None of those 'digi-destined children' are really human they are just data that is mimicking the characters from the cartoon show."   
  
"Wong you are ordered to stay away from those children."  
  
"You are being fooled by your father Yamiki. Look at my readings of the data I took from that boy. Look it is all data."  
  
Sora looks around the corner to see inside the lab. She saw a metal table in the center of the room and above it was a machine that looked like a shinny metal spider hanging from the ceiling. Beyond the table stood Dr. Wong, Mr. Yamiki, and Riely looking at a computer screen. Sora was unable to see what was on the screen and bit her lip in frustration.   
  
"Just wait a second as the computer formats the data and you will see what I mean." instructed Dr. Wong.   
  
Sora watched as the trio of adults stood waiting at the computer. Sora grew nervous and began to think about leaving when Riely said, "Dr. Wong that is disgusting, no wonder your wife left you!"  
  
"Wong what is the meaning of this!"  
  
"I don't understand what happened."  
  
"Obviously the data you collected leads to a pornographic sight! I don't know why you go around collecting data for that but it is not an appropriate use of Hypnos computers. This incident will be reported. Good day." With that Mr. Yamiki and Riely turned to leave.  
  
Sora didn't wish to be discovered listening in on the conversation so she ducked into the room next to the lab. She stood by the door and listened to Riely and Mr. Yamiki leave the lab.   
  
"You know Riely that Izumi boy has quite the sence of humor to go with that keen intelligence of his."  
  
"Yeah, too bad we couldn't offer him a job working for us."  
  
"Hmm... I guess we will have to increase our fire-walls to try to keep him out of our more secret files."  
  
"Sir, if he could hack into Dr. Wong's lab that easily than I think that it might e already too late."  
  
"Were you able to get into his files?"  
  
"With some degree of success, yes. I was able to plant the tracing program into his computer and download approximately 35% of his files when his security programs kicked in."  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"The program was of his own design. It set a virus encrypted in one of the data I was downloading from his mainframe. It had a cascading effect corrupting most to the data in my system."  
  
"So you lost everything."  
  
"No I had my system isolated and deleted the hard-drive."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Don't worry the data is being recovered as we speak."  
  
"How long will that take."  
  
"Three days. After that we will still have to decrypt Izzy's data files."  
  
"Hmm... I see. Do you think Izumi might just give us the data?"  
  
"You know, he just might, provided we can gain his trust and the trust of Tai."  
  
"Why Tai?"  
  
"Izzy sees him as the leader and will likely look to Tai for guidance and permission."  
  
"Wish I had that kind of authority and respect from my subordinates."  
  
"Sounds like you're jealous."  
  
"Whatever. I wish that I could have gotten to see the data from Wong's scans, even if they were illegal."  
  
"Why don't you fire him. He seems rather unstable since his wife left him and took the kids."  
  
"I can't he is brilliant, and one of the creators of our Digimon. Besides I want him here where I can keep him from doing some real damage."  
  
"True I suppose. You know if you want to see Tai's real data we can go down to your father's lab."  
  
"Yes I suppose I'll have to won't I."  
  
Sora stayed in the darkened room until she could no longer hear the foot steps of the two adults. She peeked out the door and saw that Dr. Wong had closed his door to his lab. She was about to leave when she heard a quite voice whisper from behind, "Please help me."  
  
Sora jumped in surprise and froze on the spot. With her heart pounding in her ears she turned and whispered, "Who's there?"  
  
"Please help me," said the voice in a pained whisper. "The one named Wong has captured me and is torturing me."  
  
"Where are you? Are you a Digimon?"  
  
"Yes I am Sora."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"We know each other, you and I, please help."  
  
"How, I can't see you ."  
  
"The light switch is to your left. Quickly now the one named Wong will be here soon. We must not let him capture us. He will torture you just as he does to me and your friend Tai."  
  
'Tai was tortured by that horrible man? God and I turned around and acted like a complete hag to him. he must hate me."  
  
After a second of groping in the dark Sora found the light switch and turned on the lights. She turned to the Back of the room to see Piedmon standing there with his arms spread wide.

Ha I am so clever the person who left the review is Kairos Lokarr or lokorr I can't read my own writting. Anyway he Kairos is the one who suggested that I explore the idea of humans thinking about wanting to be Digimon. I hope this chapter pleases you Kairos.


	4. Biyomon

Author's note: Wow I have really been on a roll with this updating and posting stuff. Becoming an expert I am. This will be the third thing I have posted this year and it is not even June yet. At least I hope it is not June 2006 yet I really have no idea how long it will be between writing the author's note and posting this chapter. Faith in my speed I have not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Transformers or any other copyrighted material I may or may not mention in this chapter. Honest. Now on with the story.

Biyomon Flew down the hallway with all possible speed.

'That stupid Sora, what does she know about being a Digimon? Nothing, that's what! She thinks that I only like Tai now that he is a Digimon but that's a lie.'

Biyomon continued to fly until she came to the end of the hallway and there she stopped for a moment. She looked around for Sora but saw that her partner was not following her. Biyomon began to wonder where to go to next when she saw a door leading to the stairway. As Biyomon realized that she would not be able to get through the door on her own and that she had better return to the group someone came through the door allowing her to quickly slip by and get into the stairwell. Once in the stair well Biyomon decided to head up to the roof so that she could get a good look around the city and get some fresh air.

Once Biyomon reached the top of the stairs she ran into the same problem she had earlier in her trip. This time however she was on the other side of the door and she was able to fly against the bar on the door and push it open. Once outside Biyomon perched on the guardrail and began to cry.

"Stupid Sora, what does she know about love? She doesn't even have a boyfriend and now she is trying to steal mine!"

"Well you should stop her, it's bad to steal, yep yep."

Biyomon turns around in surprise and found herself face to face with a strange little white Digimon with a red diamond in its forehead and large spiky ears with purple tips.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Calamon, want to play?"

"Sorry, I don't well like playing right now."

"Why not, Guilmon always plays with me?"

"I just had a big fight with Sora."

"What kind of Digimon is a Sora?"

"Sora isn't a Digimon silly, she is my human partner."

"Why were you fighting with your partner? That doesn't make sence."

"We got into a fight because I don't want them to turn Tai back into a human, I think he is better as a Digimon. Sora wants Tai turned back into a human because she wants to have him for a boyfriend because Matt dumped her."

"Is Tai a human or a Digimon?"

"He was a human but he is a Digimon now, or at least a were-Digimon. I guess that means that he is a Digimon that use to be human."

"Is he suppose to be a Digimon?"

"I don't know."

"Does Tai want to be a human or a Digimon?"

"I don't know, a human I guess, but if he would just stay a Digimon just a little longer I know that he would not want to turn back. He just has to get use to it."

"Why don't you want Tai to go back to being human?"

"Because I love him and I know that he will never want to be with me if he turns back into a human. I always had feelings for Tai, ever sence he rescued Sora and I from Datamon, but I knew that Tai was in love with Sora. Then one day Tai asks Sora out and she turns him down to go out with Matt. I could se that Tai was really hurt but he loved Sora so much that he didn't let on that he was hurt. I wanted to go to Tai and tell him how I felt about him, but I knew that would be wrong. A Digimon could not love a human but now that Tai is a Digimon too we can finally be together."

"Maybe you should turn into a human too."

"I can't do that. It's impossible."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean by that?"

Before Calamon could respond to the question, there was a terrible explosion a few floors down from where Biyomon and Calamon were talking.

"Oh, what a big explosion." Exclaimed the wide-eyed Calamon.

"We have to go see if they need help!" called out Biyomon. Then Biyomon took off to see what assistance she could render, without looking back.

"Well I already helped you, so I guess it is only fair that I let you help the others. Bye-bye." and with that Calamon took off in the opposite direction.


End file.
